Tragic Strife and Inner Pain
by inferi
Summary: Frodo's inner thoughts and emotions during the hard traveled journey he was given to destroy the ring and save Middle Earth. [Finished] R:R!


A burden so deep hast been placed upon my soul.  
I never saw the fate ahead, a fate filled with great strife.  
Death watched me; an eye so evil was weighting my life poll.  
I'd have to leave behind the things so dear to me in life.

Goodbye to the Shire, and to the great friends I once had.  
Though in truth, I felt there was nothing to be lost at all.  
A circle of gold, placed around my neck would turn most mad.  
Unknowing even to myself, I never dreamed of how far I'd fall.

I vowed to take thy ring and destroy its power, even though I knew not the way.  
The people dearest and so close to me promised they'd guide and protect me.  
Friends they were, as they followed me, traveling through night and day.  
Sadly my heart was crushed, as my comrades slowly ceased to be.

Desiring to leave on my own, I knew I'd never have gotten so far.  
My gardener, my friend, Sam, has saved me through thick and thin.  
He knew without accompany, my sanity would slip into a shadowy tar.  
Thou my heart slowly tore, inside it visited a place to where I'd never been.

Traveling weary days now, my feet had become like lead.  
My body ached, I desired to keep going though, even to die.  
I could feel the weight, the pressure of the ring inside, churning within my head.  
Its power was strong, the confrontation hard, and I resisted as much as I could try.

Stricken and corrupted by it, my soul began to tear.  
My courage and my strength slowly began to fade away.  
I did not see it, could not see how much I had to fear.  
Though I wasn't going to let it take me, not like this, not today.

Almost give up I did, Sam still had faith in me.  
No matter what became of me, he still believed that I was strong.  
How I wished and begged he'd stop and let me be.  
Couldn't he see how it hurt, he shouldn't see my mind gone.

A friend is who Sam had always been.  
One who'd look out for me, even upon our darkest hour.  
Saying things I never meant, yet he still came then.  
He knew my change was wrong, he knew 'twas the ring of power.

I'd never have gotten any further than I did without my Samwise.  
Dying would've quickly come to my solo journey.  
Endless hours upon my soul, I wouldn't let anyone hear my cries.  
For if all was lost, my pain would follow even in eternity.

Thirteen months I ended up wearing the ring.  
I welcomed death, awaited for my rebirth.  
Always struggling, I dreamed to see the Shire once more in the spring.  
A place of happiness, a peaceful town upon Middle Earth.

No evil seemed to touch our little Hobbiton.  
And I did vow to keep the peace and quiet of home that way.  
'Twas a stressful journey, though I vaguely saw thy Sun.  
My body seemed to have fallen into the bottom of a bay.

Almost lost my mind, my sanity and my conscious I was to become.  
Darkness filled the crevices of my body from within the deep.  
I fell into thy evil, felt my soul start to succumb.  
Inside I dreaded, little of what I knew, my life did weep.

The journey did finally end, and I barely was me.  
Overcome with the lust for power, I never knew I'd become.  
Dying was the only way now, I'd ever be free.  
"His precious," Smeagol said, he killed for possession unlike some.

Angry I was, my finger gone, now a remembrance.  
Fight for it I did, my head now filled with pain.  
Sick with madness, It had me in a trance.  
Dead Gollum had now become, nothing was ever gained.

And yet true friends stay with each other until the end.  
Forgiven I always was, but the guilt would still be the same.  
These wounds of mine, would never fully mend.  
Thankful I was, but sadness always came.

Agony, regret, and heart wrenching I always felt.  
My struggle accomplished, dizziness in my eyes followed along.  
If I lived, the acceptance of my corruption should be dealt.  
If I died, 'twas the only place I would ever belong.

Blackness now my vision, and it filled my head.  
A giant owl had grabbed me, dreaming I was as it reached out for me.  
Brightness shined through, my eyes wakened, I knew I was in a better place instead.  
Then for the first time in those months, I had felt free.

Friends whom were have thought long gone, now greeted me with cheer.  
Warmth I could feel, I hadn't lost anyone else I had loved.  
"Gandalf!" I cried seeing him, never lost to darkness, no more I would fear.  
Truly I felt happy, no more strife would follow, my life now beloved.

Back home we went, our quest to destroy the ring complete.  
His destiny foretold, Aragorn now had become the king.  
Peace in Middle Earth settled now, life was absolute.  
And yet Sam was true to his words, I saw my Shire and too my spring.

Time passed and Bilbo's book was finished through years of writing I did make.  
Yet, more I desired from this passing, my life had grown slow.  
The book 'There and Back Again,' 'twas passed on for Sam to take.  
For it was my wish to leave and follow the elves out of Middle Earth and below.

Those dearest to me stayed upon Middle Earth.  
And those closest and tired did follow for a new life desired.  
We sailed to the Undying Lands searching for rebirth.  
A new adventure started, a journey began, my mind would no longer be tired.


End file.
